ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 218 (17th March 1987)
Plot Pete makes out he is unphased by the police loitering Albert Square again, but Kathy tells Ian she can tell Pete is scared. Den is in a mood and takes it out on Ethel and Lofty. He states he will be cooking pub food from now on. DS Todd visits The Vic to inquire where suspects were when the woman was assaulted. Nick tries selling dodgy meat to Guizin; Ali tells her never to take anything from Nick. Nick tells DS Todd that Pete was the only customer in The Vic to have left early. DS Todd then visits Pete to wind him up. Nick tries to convince Mary that he should be her pimp once more, but she refuses his offer. Dot overhears Nick and Mary's conversation and tells him not to sway Mary. Lofty is told by Den to convince customers to eat the pub's food, but he is unsuccessful when no one wants to eat. Angie returns to the Square to cheer up Kathy. The pair head over to the launderette and drink with Pauline whilst she works. Tom tells Dot that he thinks they should do a council swap so that Dot can accommodate for everyone. She is thrilled by his suggestion and takes him up on the offer. Nick tries to sell the meat to Tony but he does not want it. He tells Nick he regrets buying the dodgy silver off him as it is. Angie delights in seeing The Vic fail now she is no longer there, and tells Pauline that she thinks Den had another woman on the side as well as Jan, as she saw him slipping money into a bank book. Pauline suggests it was for Jan, but Angie makes the point that Den would never give Jan money as she already had enough of it. Rezaul tells Naima she should not be associating with Sikhs but she says things are different in Walford. James asks Debbie over to his house for a meal so that they can discuss him taking out a bank loan for The Dagmar. Lofty has enough of Den's mood and visits Michelle in the launderette to tell her about his day. Michelle sticks up for Den and walks off in a mood, baffling Angie. Dot rifles around Mary's bedsit in search of her father's number; she finds it and tells Ethel she is going to phone her parents so that she can get help. Ali tries to apologise to Mary once again for Mehmet's behaviour but she tells him she does not want people's pity and instead wants them to realise that money drove her to prostitution. DS Todd asks Pete to answer more questions down at the police station as they believe he is the man responsible for all the attacks on women. Dot phones Mary's parents and they answer. Ian makes a remark about wanting to punch a police officer to Kathy and she tells him he needs to grow up. Lofty tries talking to Michelle about Den again but she continues to defend him and then storms off. Lofty tells Pauline that he cannot understand why she is defending Den. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Tony - Oscar James *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *DS Todd - Duncan Preston (Credited as "D/S Todd") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'All they got on me is the fact I hate her guts. If that was a criminal offence I wouldn't be the only one to get put away!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes